


be still

by selvish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, sapnap gets railed! you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: "Sorry, I was kinda in my head today.”George pursed his lips for a moment, then curled them into a smile. Sapnap swallowed, feeling his heartbeat pick up and travel to his ears.“No worries. I just wanted to let you know I reserved this room for the hour after class, if you wanted to go over what the professor discussed.” George tilts his head slightly, leaving his mouth open to breathe as he pauses, “I’m worried you missed some important stuff.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 467
Collections: MCYT





	1. you are

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse uwu7 i am horny and will not apolgize ! ghost and alex are dirty enablers !!
> 
> there is an age gap in this fic: they are 19 and 24, legal adults, but i understand if some people are uncomfortable. this is ur warning! please note tags!
> 
> please ship privately: do not refrence this to creators or send it to them in any way
> 
> also my twitter is @_selvish , feel free to follow if u want! pls kudos/comment if u enjoyed :)

While not being the most intelligent student at all times, it’s fair to consider Sapnap “bright.” He has a tendency to get distracted, but he meets every deadline and manages to perform above average. A standard is put on him and he meets it, it’s important to him to do as he’s told.

Now, that doesn’t mean he never has fun. He drinks with his friends, dances with girls at parties, sleeps with boys after parties, but he doesn’t lose sight of what people want from him. That validation is too sweet.

It gets slightly more difficult to accomplish his needed tasks and recall his needed information when one of his final core classes happens to include a TA. It’s 20th Century Physics II, a class that is definitely necessary if he wants to walk out of this school with a degree in his field of choice: video game design.

He knows he’s smart, especially when it comes to STEM classes. He breezed through AP Physics in high school, so there was no reason two levels up should stump him. However, the handsome, British, all limbs and stubborn charm TA is really, truly, fucking him up.

George is his name, he introduced himself on the first day of classes almost two months ago now. He had gone through an almost identical degree program as Sapnap originally, but decided to take the road of teaching post-grad. This guy was a goddamn inspiration, a heart of gold barely guarded on his sleeve.

Not that Sapnap is idealizing him or anything. Not because he’s got a quick mouth that contains a dizzying smirk, or hands that are just barely bigger than his, attached to a body that’s just  _ barely  _ taller than him. It drives him kind of crazy. Wait, no it doesn’t. That would be creepy.

One of the many awful parts of this, is he can’t even complain about it. He’s only out to one person: Dream, who has been M.I.A. since yesterday afternoon. While it’s normal for his friend to be kind of spacy, Sapnap has some doubts that he has “forgotten” to reply to his 17 texts across multiple social medias and 3 Facetime call requests.

The rational part of his brain that has made it through 19 years of being a horny and socially inept nerd smacks him upside the head with one question: why would a hot and successful 24 year old guy be interested in some disaster bisexual who graduated high school last year. He needed to be reasonable with himself and his expectations, because being strung along through this class was seriously gonna tank his GPA.

Today seemed to be worse for him than usual, which is why he was spending class staring blankly at the projector screen and not writing any notes. He wasn’t sure how long he had been doing this, but apparently it was enough time for George to stare him down across the room, raising an eyebrow when he looked at him and jumped a mile when he realized what he was doing. The eyebrow was quickly met by it’s partner, and George chuckled and rolled his eyes. They both looked back to the projector screen, and Sapnap quickly reoriented himself and started taking notes as fast as he could.

Class was winding down, there were about 10 minutes left. The projector had been turned off, the lights turned back on, and students milled around each other in groups. Sapnap was alone, doodling idly in his notebook as he thought about the way George looked when he rolled his eyes back into his head. Especially when his mouth was open like earlier.

As if he heard him thinking, George stood up from where he had been speaking to the professor and a couple other students, and walked over to Sapnap. He crouched down in front of Sapnap’s desk, their faces quite close. Sapnap jumped again, but forced himself to smile and try to act normal when their eyes met.

“Hey! What’s up?” He asked, kindly but with what he hoped sounded like slight disinterest. “Sorry, I was kinda in my head today.”

George pursed his lips for a moment, then curled them into a smile. Sapnap swallowed, feeling his heartbeat pick up and travel to his ears.

“No worries. I just wanted to let you know I reserved this room for the hour after class, if you wanted to go over what the professor discussed.” George tilts his head slightly, leaving his mouth open to breathe as he pauses, “I’m worried you missed some important stuff.”

“Oh. Yeah! Totally. That would be cool, George, thanks.” He sounded so stupid. Oh my god, was he losing brain cells by being this close to the other? They were still so close together.

He jinxed it. George leaned back on his heels with a grin and then stood up, walking to the big desk at the front of the lecture hall as the clock struck 3:45 and everyone headed out for the day.

Sapnap watched as George said goodbye to the remaining people, his fingers tapping at hyperspeed on his notebook paper. What the hell was he gonna do? Sit here while George sat at his desk and just shout back and forth? He didn’t think he was capable of being any closer to him and still make coherent sentences.

The last of the others left, and George shut the door casually behind them with the toe of his boot. He walked back to the desk, and gestured for Sapnap to bring his stuff over. Sapnap noted that he didn’t ask him to come closer, just beckoned him with his hand and sat down expectantly. He swallowed again.

Gathering up his things, he swung his backpack over his shoulder and trotted down the hall steps. Upon reaching the desk he finally looked down, and George was simply looking up at him with a straight face. They levelled with each other for a moment, then Sapnap started giggling as he put his stuff down.

Thankfully, George immediately started laughing as well. He cleared enough room for both of their notes to fit on the desk, and began casually going through the first couple slides of the powerpoint from class.

At first Sapnap was completely able to pay attention. He took his regular shorthand notes to later translate into a Google document, and cracked jokes with George during the lapses of comfortable silence they would fall into.

They got to about 20 minutes of working when the atmosphere changed, he looked up at the older man and smiled a little shyly, “Y’know, this is about when you caught me spacing out. I think I have the rest all down.”

George studied him carefully, a soft smile seemingly permanently on his face around Sapnap. He got up slowly and sauntered around the table, and when he arrived next to Sapnap, he bent over and leaned in to read the other’s notes.

“Walk me through what you have, I want to make sure you got it all.” He whispers dangerously.

Sapnap’s heartbeat is back in his ears, and he takes a deep breath only to realize he can smell George’s aftershave. That makes his feelings  _ way _ worse. He swallows again, but this time it’s a little rough and he has to cough once into his fist.

“Yeah, for sure, man.” Wow. Awesome. Great job.

The man above him winces slightly and his grin gets bigger, it’s a pretty obvious cringe. For some reason that makes Sapnap feel better, at least he knows they’re both shooting at the same goal.

George turns his head to look at him, his nose mere millimeters from Sapnap’s cheek “You’re thick as a brick, aren’t you.” He chuckles again.

“Show me what you mean?” Sapnap mutters as after he turns his head as well and their noses bump together gently. They’re staring practically cross-eyed at each other, and it’s so fucking stupid, but George kisses him anyway.

Despite this being an obvious sequence of events, Sapnap still inhales sharply in surprise at the bluntness. It does make sense, though. While George can be sensitive, there’s a spark behind those eyes that want to pick Dare instead of Truth, drive too fast into the parking lot so people will look for him, put his hand on Sapnap’s arm when he answers his questions in class. George has an energy that leaves people waiting with baited breath for his next move, even when they know exactly what it will be.

Sapnap melts into the kiss, turning his head further to get a better angle. He presses deep against the other’s lips, and breathes in when George teases open his mouth with his tongue.

As they kiss, one of George’s hands reaches up to cup the side of his neck. His palms are warm, but the tips of his fingers feel cool to the touch. George’s thumb traces a circle right into Sapnap’s pulse point, and he feels like he’s standing right at the edge of a cliff. There’s no guard rail, he’s ready to jump.

With their mouths open and tongues meeting with a heated intensity, the two pull each other closer. Sapnap gets pulled up by his neck, and he grunts a little when George backs him against the desk. He goes to sit back on it, but another hand finds his left hip and keeps their bodies flush together.

George pulls away after a couple minutes, just enough for them to pant into each other’s mouths. They’re both slightly lightheaded, and a deep red blush is radiating over their faces.

“You taste good.” George whispers, words slurring slightly. Sapnap looks up at him with heavy lidded eyes and smirks. He nudges his nose against the other’s neck, then leans in to nip it slightly. They can look right into each other’s eyes if they want to, the perfect height to fit together like puzzle pieces. “You know who I met with yesterday?” George continues, curling one of Sapnap’s locks of hair around his pointer finger.

“Who?” Sapnap asks, slightly confused at the change in tone. He stays close to George’s neck, places open-mouthed kisses along the side and up his jaw. His climb is rewarded with his earlobe, which his drags his teeth on just to hear George breathe shakily right above him.

“Your roommate, Dream.”

There’s something in his tone that makes Sapnap freeze. His eyes open up but he doesn’t move, just holds his breath for a moment. He’s supposed to pick something up from this. It takes a second to process, but when it does, he presses one of his hands sprawled out on George’s chest, right over his heart.

“Did you guys talk?”

George pulls back first, waiting for Sapnap to meet his eyes so he can respond, “Yeah, baby, just like this.” Sapnap shivers, “We talked about you.”

Sapnap blinks, and the blood rushing to his head.

“What did you say?”

“Well,” George starts, leaning in for a kiss that lingers, it’s drenched in promises. “You know how Dream can be a little... Fiery? I told him if he didn’t behave I’d fuck him until he cries.”

It’s stated so matter of factly Sapnap’s train of thought jerks off the rails momentarily. Once he’s grounded again, he drops his head back so George can assault his neck with his teeth as he speaks, “And he made me promise that when I fucked you, I’d be gentler.” A sharp bite. “Because you’re too pretty to cry.”

The praise shot straight to his dick, and all of the kissing and talking has gotten him a decent semi in his sweatpants. He’s pretty sure George can feel it, but it urges him to keep going, which is a godsend.

“I agree, baby. You’re much too pretty to cry.” George’s head comes up from his neck and his breath ghosts over his lips again. “So you have to be good for me and Dream okay? If you do what I ask you’ll feel so good, angel.”

Sapnap had no idea he had such a weakness for pet names, but the words touched by George’s posh accent makes his toes curl and his dick twitch with interest.

“Please.” Is the first word he’s been able to say in a while.

“Yes, baby boy, anything for you.” George says sweetly.

George’s hands land sternly on his waist, and his nails dig into the material of his hoodie. It makes Sapnap want to jump out of his skin, but he promised to be good, so he stays still. George kisses him again, just soft ones that slowly turn more heated. Alongside his lips, his hands dip under Sapnap’s shirt and the cool fingers rub at the bottom of his ribs. His breath is coming so quickly, he’s slightly worried he’s going to get light headed soon. George doesn’t seem to care.

His dick feels trapped in his pants. He didn’t wear underwear today, as it’s laundry day, so he feels precum pearl at the tip of his cock only one layer away from George’s thigh that’s now pressed against it. The older man is pushing the muscle against his dick, and it’s insane how on fire he feels. His hands can’t think of where to go, so he settles one on the desk behind him, and the other on one of George’s shoulders.

“Please do something. I need more. Anything.”

“Anything, huh?”

Sapnap nods eagerly, and to his surprise he’s turned around. George kicks one of his feet out so his legs are apart, and his blush gets much worse when he has to brace both hands on the wooden desk. He stares at his class notes, bewildered.

“Don’t look so scared, love, we both know this isn’t your first time.”

Yeah, he’s got a point. Sapnap grins devilishly over his shoulder and bends over, shaking his ass slightly and only looking back to the desk when he sees George smile back.

“That’s it, baby, show off for me. You know you look so good…” George’s words trail off as one of his hands reaches up to tug down the waistband of Sapnap’s sweatpants. He gets halfway down when he realizes there’s nothing underneath, and he clears his throat as he pulls them the rest of the way. “Jesus, Sap, you came to class like this? You’ve been sitting pretty here in this class for over an  _ hour _ with your ass only one layer away from me? That’s torture.”

The praise is really starting to get to him, he feels hot all over and can’t help but lean his ass back towards George. He needs more contact than just hands. George seems to get the message, and gets as close as he can. His fingers find themselves in the nest of Sapnap’s hair, and he lays his stomach across the clothed back beneath him.

“Can I tell you what I want to do to you?”

“Yes, George, please.” He sounds pathetic.

“I’m gonna shove my face in your ass, eat you out.” Sapnap feels like he’s been punched in the gut. “And then I’m gonna fuck you just like I fucked your little boyfriend. How does that sound? I wanted to save the best for last, ‘cause you deserve it so much.”

“You really like ‘em young, huh, Georgie?”

A hand grabs onto his ass cheek and squeezes harshly. Sapnap almost drops down onto his notes, but barely stays standing.

“Do  _ not _ fucking sass me. You want me to make you cry too?”

“No, no. I’m sorry. Please.”

George is silent, and for a terrifying moment Sapnap is worried he’s ruined the moment, but then George gets down on his knees behind him and the grip on his ass turns into gentle circles. “It’s okay, love. I know you’ll be good.”

Sapnap doesn’t dare say anything else, just whimpers as he feels a cool breath ghost over his hole. George spreads his cheeks and laves at it, pressing just hard enough to barely get the muscle to relax. Just enough to tease.

“Jesus Christ, George.” Sapnap groans, the punched feeling returned and staying.

“I told you you taste good, baby, you’re doing so well.”

He interrupts his licks with brushing a fingertip against Sapnap’s taint, pressing up gently every now and then. The pattern is so irregular that the other can’t predict his next move, just loll his head forward and pant like a dog.

The feeling is too much, George’s thick tongue against his hole again and again. He needs more at the same time that it’s too much. He can’t stop grinding back onto George’s face no matter how much he knows he’s being bad.

Finally George stops, and kisses up Sapnap’s spine to the base of his shoulder blades. One of his hands cup on his jaw and a finger moves its way towards his lips. He opens them instantly and one finger becomes three. They thrust softly in and out of his mouth as George grinds his still clothed erection against his ass.

Once he has decided the fingers are slick enough, he brings them back to Sapnap’s ass and rubs them over his hole.

“Now, I’m using lube because I know you’ve done this before, but tell me if it hurts, okay?” George asks softly, just barely dipping one finger beyond his rim.

“It won’t hurt.” Sapnap assures him, still trying to grind his ass back but feeling George pull his finger away. He’s getting impatient. “Please, George, I need it.”

“I know you do, angel. I just need to keep my promise, remember?”

Sapnap gasps, remembering that Dream stood here like this with George, that they talked about how George would fuck him. No wonder he hadn’t texted him back. He was probably jerking off nonstop for 24 hours in the afterglow.

“Yeah. Yeah. I won’t cry.”

“Good.” A gentle kiss is pressed to his neck, and the first finger enters him without any other warning.

There’s a roaring inside of him, a deep craving that he can’t think around. He needs more inside of him, he needs  _ George  _ inside of him. Bigger, deeper,  _ more. _

And more he gets.

The lone finger becomes two, and after careful scissoring they’re at three. Three fingers pumping in and out of him at a growing speed. He thinks he’s talking.

“Please, yes, George, please, more.” He’s babbling nonsensically, his hips flying back to meet George’s hand at every thrust. There are tears welling in his eyes and he gulps in air to try and keep it in. The thrusts slow down for a moment and he really does think he’s going to cry until he hears how gentle George’s voice is calling out to him.

“Sapnap. Hey, baby it’s okay. You’re gonna get what you want. You’re so close, love, just hold on a little longer.” He’s cooing like Sapnap is inconsolable, and he kind of feels that way. So desperate for more it’s overwhelming, but being so careful not to let the tears fall.

Devastatingly, the fingers in his ass are removed. His arms are shaking with having to hold up his upper body and George’s weight, but he is taking in air as fast as he can to try and keep himself calm. He can wait.

“Oh, what a good boy…” George murmurs, pressing more kisses along his shoulder. After a rustle of clothes, and the sound of a bottle opening, there’s a pressure at his ass again. There are two hands on his hips, and he can feel the tip of George’s cock pressed against him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Sapnap chokes out, hanging his head as the length starts to slide in. It’s overpowering, overwhelming. It’s the Titanic hitting the iceberg, and Sapnap’s vision whites out for a dizzying moment.

As George bottoms out, he holds his place. Sapnap feels so full, and a guttural moan falls from his lips as his fluttering walls hold George’s length so tightly. “Thank you, George.”

George smirks and tugs at his hair, getting himself to arch his back.

“Of course, baby.”

Then he starts thrusting. At first it’s slow and painstaking, then as his body gets used to the stretch the speed picks up. Soon, the desk beneath them is shaking with the weight of George pounding into him as hard as he can.

It’s intoxicating. Sapnap is caught completely ablaze and there’s nothing that can stop him from chasing the high he’s so close to. He doesn’t even think to ask for permission, but George gripping his cock and tugging in time with his thrusts feels like close enough. He lasts an embarrassing couple of minutes before spilling onto the other’s hands, but he feels a lack of shame when George quickly comes undone above him and fills his ass.

Time slows down as George pulls out, and the lubed up condom he had on is tied off and tossed in a nearby trash can as Sapnap catches his breath. He’s still leaning against the table, mouth open in pants as he watches George tuck himself back into his pants and tidy up around them. Once the older man has decided he’s made himself presentable, he sends an award winning smile to Sapnap and comes close again. Their faces are inches apart, and when George kisses him he laughs into it like he’s drunk.

He’s pretty sure at least one important document has cum on it, and they’re both still sweaty and unkempt, but he’s drunk on it.


	2. beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap knows Dream is avoiding him, so he invites George over to get him to "talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FINE YOU GUYS GOT ME. here's the threesome you fucking degenerates /j
> 
> note the added tags. i cranked this out in 3 hours so i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> watch me talk to myself on twitter if u want: @_selvish , & kudos/comment if u like this!!

There has been an adderall bottle on the bathroom sink for 3 days now. This is the first thing that makes Sapnap worried. The second being that he still hasn’t seen Dream since two days before George fucked him. And they live together.

It gets like this sometimes, usually not until closer to the end of the semester. Dream is a powerhouse, stubborn as hell and prone to hyperfocus on his work for days at a time. The adderall is his prescription, under his name and taken one at a time the way he’s been told by his doctor, but he usually only fills it when he’s avoiding something. Desperate to drown himself in school and coding in order to avoid having to confront his feelings.

Sapnap has known Dream for almost 10 years, and spent most of that time assuming the other was straight. He had dated girls for long lapses of time happily, but this year was the first he hadn’t had a girlfriend to ring in the New Year. It wasn’t suspicious, until now.

So he lets his best friend stew in his aggressive productivity for a few days, really makes him sweat it out. Obviously Dream must know George fucked him too, that he knows what they did, and it must be driving him crazy.

Friday evening is when he calls in the reinforcements. He sends off a text to George that there’s no way he can deal with this alone, and he gets a very eager response.

_ i’ll be there in 20 _

The clock is inching along slowly, and Sapnap’s heart is picking up in anticipation. Dream had come out of his room to use the bathroom and get a protein bar from the kitchen about 10 minutes ago, and it’s a pause in the sound of typing that spurs Sapnap into motion.

He gets up slowly and quietly, padding with socked feet down the hallway to Dream’s door. Knocking gently, he eases the door open and is met with Dream spinning in his chair and looking at him with his eyes wide. He looks like shit.

The older boy’s hair is relatively mussed up, and a little greasy at the scalp from lack of showering. There are deep bags under his eyes, and Sapnap can see his hands are trembling on the arms of his chair. It makes his heart hurt a little, he thinks he probably should have checked on him a little earlier than this.

“Hey Dream.” He murmurs, coming into the room at the lack of protest. Dream look up at him with his mouth in a stern line, but his eyes are anxious and any hope of eye contact is out the window. “I haven’t seen you in a few days. You good?”

Dream nods automatically, but still doesn’t say anything. He’s eyeing Sapnap cautiously, as if he would be mad at him. Finally he speaks, his voice a little hoarse from disuse, “Yeah, I got kinda, like, caught up in stuff for midterms. I really blew one of my finals last term and I wanna make sure it doesn’t happen again. You know how I get, always have to, like, be working.” He’s rambling pretty badly, his eyes darting around the room as if they’ll save him from whatever conversation they’re about to have.

“That’s not good for you, though. You need to take some time to relax. You’re gonna burn out.” Sapnap steps closer, and Dream swallows heavily, trying to get his overstimulated brain to figure what’s going to happen.

“It’s cool, man, I just need to finish up, like, one more thing. Then I’ll take a break for a day, or, uh, something.”

“Can it wait? I wanted to talk to you about something...” Sapnap’s voice is perfectly calm. He’s standing maybe a foot away with his hands in his pockets, the only thing different than their usual dynamic is the slight tilt of his head making him jut out his chin like a challenge.

Deep within Dream, under the anxiety and sleeplessness making him jumpy, the drowning feeling turns to a churning. His hands still as he grips the chair holding him up. “What- uh, what did you wanna talk about?”

“I met with George, the TA in 20th Century II, a couple days ago.” He says this as if Dream might not remember who that is, as if he hasn’t been trying to fill and dominate his brain for almost a week now. “He told me something about you, and I wanted to follow up.”

It would be a sterile, impersonal conversation in any other context. A simple check in between roommates over schoolwork, nothing special. But the churning is getting more violent, waves crashing in Dream’s stomach as flashbacks fly through his head. His hands pinned at his lower back as the oldest man plows into him from behind. His own tears turning his hanging open mouth dry from the salt. Dream swallows again, but his throat feels dry and raw again like it did that day.

Sapnap takes another step closer, his head tilting further as Dream clears his throat and looks toward the door behind him. As if Sapnap would let him make a run for it.

“Dream, I need you to pay attention.”

“I’m paying attention.” Dream replies too quickly, his eyes darting to meet the other’s gaze for a moment. He’s honestly a little scared of how stern his normally casual friend is acting. A hand lands on his cheek and grips. It makes a slap noise that makes him jump more than the actual contact, and he closes his eyes to whimper.

“Now is not the time for you to talk to me like that.” Sapnap states matter of factly. There’s no room in the dialogue for Dream to disagree, and he’s not sure he’s breathing enough to say anything regardless.

The hand on his cheek travels down to the cut of his jaw. There’s an unshaven stubble growing there that’s normally not present, and Sapnap scratches at it idly so he can feel Dream hum happily at the feeling. He must really be exhausted if he’s letting his guard down this much. It felt too easy.

When Dream opens his eyes again they’re a little glassy. His pupils are dilated and swallowing any of the green left in his irises. It’s so easy to fall into a state like this when he’s so tired.

“Can you tell me what George said?” Dream asks quietly, his eyes begging for some kind of kind word, he feels like he needs validation more than anything to make the weariness in his bones dissipate for a moment.

“He said he fucked you against his desk,” Dream breathes in deeply from Sapnap’s admission, and he lolls his head into the other’s hand as he looks up at him with a lazy smile on his lips, “And you  _ loved  _ it. He said you were being a brat, so he made you cry, but you wanted that, didn’t you?”

Dream nods, shame completely out the window as he feels warmth spread out from his chest into his tingling limbs. He feels liquid, and is incredibly grateful he’s able to sit for this, “I did, Sap, I wanted it so bad.”

“Did you tell him?”

“He won’t fuck me that good if he knows.” The words fall out of his smiling lips a little faster than he can stop them. Okay, he may be slightly out of his mind right now. Sapnap’s hands are still petting him like he’s made of the most fragile porcelain. It’s casting a spell on him. He’s caught on a hook, and thinks he’d admit to any crime in the book if it meant Sapnap would keep touching him.

The soft grip on his jaw tightens, and Dream hisses as nails dig into the tender skin. Sapnap’s hand drags down and tilts his chin up so they’re looking right at each other, clear and focussed eyes levelling with a hazy storm.

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Sapnap leans down and moves both hands to Dream’s throat, his lips land squarely on the other man’s, and there’s a moment where they stay just like that. Breathing through their noses as their mouths hold each other down like an anchor.

Finally, Sapnap opens his mouth and pushes forward, demanding more. Their lips are moving together like they’ve kissed a thousand times before. There’s 10 years of shared glances, hugs, reassuring words, and tension coming to a head. They’re ready for it.

Opening his mouth to moan, Dream’s heartbeat picks up as Sapnap licks into his mouth. The easy press of lips turns messier as teeth come to play with his bottom lip, then a tongue meeting his sloppily.

They’re so lost in each other they don’t hear the door open and shut, they don’t hear a guest remove his shoes and follow the sounds of rustling and heavy breathing to stand in their door and lean against the frame to watch patiently.

Sapnap presses in more, kissing Dream feverishly as if he’s trying to make up for all of the lost time. His mind can’t get over the fact that they could have been doing this for so long, they could have been doing this forever.

Dream is completely flush with the back of his chair, and he wonders idly if it’s uncomfortable to be bent over so much. To make it easier, he leans in to lick at the other’s mouth back, taking more than he was offered.

“Easy, Dream, save some for the rest of us.” George calls from the entrance of the room, a smug smile on his face as the two younger boys make out like teenagers in front of him, blissfully unaware of him until he speaks. Dream pulls back immediately and looks to the source of the voice, his brain not really connecting the dots that George is here right now. “Hi, baby.” The oldest leers, waving his fingers casually.

“Holy shit. It’s happening.” Dream says dumbly, noting that Sapnap is still looking at him, completely unsurprised that George is here in their apartment. His brain has finally caught up and in any other situation he would be pumping his fist in excitement.

The other two chuckle at the bluntness, as it’s incredibly in character. George finally shoves off the doorframe and enters the room, standing behind Dream’s chair and gently taking his head into his hands. He looks at Sapnap and cocks an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, are you stopping? Don’t let me break up the party.”

Sapnap’s eyes light up, and he leans back in to continue kissing Dream as George runs his hands through dirty blonde hair as they kiss. George alternates between tugging softly at the locks and rubbing his fingers into the man’s temples. It’s just shy of too much contact for Dream, who has given up on kissing and is just sitting there with his mouth slightly open, eyes shut.

“He’s such a little slut, isn’t he?” George coos right into his ear, making him startle before relaxing again as Sapnap starts mouthing his neck. “Dream  _ loves _ attention so much, especially from his boys. That’s why you’re so loud all the time, huh? You can’t rest until all eyes are on you. But it’s okay, love, you don’t have to cause a scene anymore. We’re right here to give you whatever you need.”

Dream nods, opening his eyes to stare unfocussed at the door. He wants to see George, wants to kiss the older man too, but he’s too enthralled in the soft massaging of his head and mouth on his neck to speak.

“I’m surprised he’s being so good, I thought you said he was a naughty boy.” Sapnap mutters, sucking a dark hickey right next to his jugular vein. “You must be so tired, Dreamy boy, is that right? You just want us to take care of you tonight?”

“I think he just has a soft spot for you, Sapnap. How could anyone not be weak for a pretty boy like you?”

The youngest shivers, immediately going to get another mark into the pale skin beneath him. As much fun as being in charge is, there’s something about the things George says to him that makes him pliant and wanting. Dream is nodding like George is correct, which makes him feel warm.

“Do you think he’ll let me fuck him like you did, George? I’m so curious for what he sounds like.” He pauses, wondering if what he says is a step too far, “I hear him sometimes in his room late at night. I wonder what he sounds like crying out our names.”

Dream moans loudly, hitting his head against the top of his chair and wincing as George pulls at his hair a little harder in response. “Fuck, you do, Pandas? You can hear me?”

“I don’t just hear you, Dream, I listen for it.” Sapnap says easily, pressing one of his fingers deep into the mark he made, relishing in the way Dream chokes out a groan. There’s a tent in his pants that’s glaringly obvious, and Sapnap looks up to see George staring hungrily at him. He’s clearly caught off guard by the admission, and incredibly turned on by it.

“You both need to get on the bed.” George says firmly, with no room for argument. The second it’s out of his mouth Sapnap is grabbing Dream’s arms and yanking him towards his bed tucked in the corner. The tallest is dragged easily, and practically thrown onto the bed so violently he can’t help but laugh. Tension that had been building in the room eases for a moment, and Sapnap laughs as well as he climbs on top of him, biting at his jaw teasingly.

George just watches, a bewildered and amused expression at the playfulness of the two roommates. It’s incredibly cute how they think this is going to be fun. To bring the tone back to serious, he crosses the room and stands behind where Sapnap is distracted on his hands and knees.

He grabs him roughly by the hips and grinds his clothed cock against Sapnap’s thin sweatpants, deducing that he’s once again not wearing anything underneath by the way his elbows immediately buckle and he moans at the contact. The top half of his body falls unceremoniously onto Dream, his head landing directly next to the other’s, mouth open and eyes half closed

“Jesus, George, alright.” He slurs out, not noticing that Dream is watching him like a hawk. He looks like he can’t completely understand what he’s seeing, or that it might disappear if he looks away.

“Dream, why aren’t you looking at me?” George asks boredly, grinding against Sapnap again, but looking at Dream the whole time. His eyebrow is cocked and from the waist up he looks completely composed, not a hair out of place.

Immediately, the blonde’s head whips up to see George. The look in his eyes isn’t just hungry, but  _ starving _ , and it actually makes George blush a little bit. He settles back into his role with another grinding of his hips, winking and grinning when Dream falls back against the bed when Sapnap whimpers right into his ear.

“I bet you wish this was you, huh? How long have you wanted to fuck your little friend like this, Dream? You’re all trapped down there in your little haze while I get to grind on your boy as much as I want.” He’s picking a fight, Dream is well aware that by reacting, he’s playing right into George’s plan, but he wants to. He wants it so bad it hurts.

“Can I?” Dream asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes and everything. It’s all a farce and it’s obvious though, because the fire in his eyes is back and he looks focussed. If there’s one thing that will bring him back to earth, it’s the oldest challenging him.

George’s smile gets bigger and he laughs, “No.”

The second the word leaves his mouth, Dream pushes Sapnap and rolls them over so he’s on top and George is forgotten to the right of them. Sapnap’s eyes are lit up and he’s smiling like the cat who got the cream, but his eyes roll back when Dream hikes up his legs under his arms and grinds their cocks together.

“Jesus, Dream.” Sapnap moans, his head spinning at the contact.

With his lips pursed, George watches the two grind against each other. He looks mildly annoyed, but more bored than anything. He looks down to check his nails. He waits. Sapnap is watching him but not saying anything, his mouth is open wide and there’s a little bit of drool leaking out onto the bed sheets. Dream has picked up the pace and is brutally grinding against him. George continues to wait.

“George.” Sapnap pants out, whining and clenching his jaw as Dream repositions to thrust in between his clothed ass cheeks. George lifts a brow.

“Do you need something?” His voice is curt, but there’s something loaded beneath it that makes Dream whine against Sapnap’s shoulder.

“Why- why aren’t you touching us?”

“You two seem to be having fun, so I figured I shouldn’t interrupt.” George goes back to looking at his nails, looking slightly annoyed as he picks at one of his cuticles. He pulls the tiny piece of skin off and blood wells up.

“Please, George, I need you. I need you touch me too.” Sapnap sounds like he’s getting slightly hysterical, the pleasure mixing with rejection in a way that makes him feel sick to his stomach. He needs both boys to be on him. He needs both of their approval. “ _ Dream,  _ please. Fucking stop.” He grinds out, wanting nothing but for the grinding to continue, but the idea that he’s upsetting George tells his subordinate brain that his pleasure is unacceptable. He’s not allowed to feel good unless George feels good.

Dream grunts, and slows down considerably. He hasn’t looked at George in a while, and there’s so much shame bubbling up in his throat as he grinds agonisingly slowly against Sapnap’s ass. He fucked up.

“Dream?” The oldest asks, putting his bloody finger to his lips to suck off the mess he had made. Sapnap whines and a sob threatens to come out of him. “Dream, I believe Sapnap asked you to stop. It’s not very nice to ignore something like that.”

There is a devil and an angel on Dream’s shoulders. One whispers to listen and do as he’s told, but the other promises he’ll feel better if he just keeps grinding and gets to come in his pants. His pace falters for a second, and finally, he stops.

To reward the behavior, George finally looks at them. They’re both panting like they’ve done a mile in a sprint. There’s sweat coating Dream’s forehead and dried spit on Sapnap’s chin. The blood in George’s mouth is metallic. He pulls his finger out of his mouth and the two on the bed watch it with rapt attention.

“Are you two ready to behave?”

“Yes. Yes, George, of course.” Sapnap rambles, trying to sit up on his elbows even though his arms feel like jelly. Dream is silent, so George slides over to rest behind him. He reaches out and taps his fingers right above Dream’s ass.

“And you? Are you gonna go back to being a little bitch? Or are you going to listen?”

If one were to look closely enough, they’d notice that Dream’s arms are hands are shaking again, and the moment George touched him he bucked his hips up slightly to meet the contact. George sees it, of course, and smiles. “Say it.”

“I’m going to listen.” Dream whispers, his eyes looking down to avoid any more eye contact. Shame and guilt is eating at his stomach lining, and there’s a weight crushing his brain that tells him he’s going to regret this.

Alongside the words “good boy” comes George’s hand softly rubbing the small of his back, and Dream’s eyes flutter shut. He’s so fucked. Sapnap is breathing beside his head, looking awestruck at the change in behavior.

With careful and gentle hands, George rolls Dream off of Sapnap and begins undressing him. It’s like he’s made of glass, he feels like it, too. Soon he’s naked, the only one of the three to lose any clothing. His cheeks are deeply flushed and he’s once again not looking at either of them, instead staring at his wall with his bottom lip between his teeth. His cock is an angry red, and there’s precum being drooled into his navel. It’s pathetic looking, and George drinks it in with a straight face.

Sapnap is twitching beside the two, intoxicated by the electricity in the air between them. He wants to be naked too, he wants to be looked at too, but the need to be good is winning over his own desires. He waits.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, angel.” George purrs as if he’s been reading his mind. Leaving Dream to stare at the wall and nervously buck his hips at the empty air, he moves to take Sapnap’s pants off as well. He’s a little faster with this, and leans down to press a kiss into the youngest’s tummy appreciatively, “You poor thing, used as a fuck toy by that horny bastard. You deserve better than that, baby, I’ll make him fuck you the way you’ve earned.”

“Thank you, George.” Sapnap whispers, his dick twitching as George kisses closer and closer to it. Dream risks a glance at them, and can’t look away. Sapnap’s shirt is pushed up nearly to his elbows, and his happy trail is sticky with precum the same way his is. He looks dishevelled and incredible, George a perfectly put together piece of control above him.

Dream sits up a little, only to duck his head as George turns to look at him with a slight glare, “Can I really fuck him, George?” He asks breathily. George smirks and licks a bold stripe up Sapnap’s dick, causing the other to cry out and push the back of his skull into the mattress.

“Only when I’m fucking you, too” George says matter of factly, and Dream’s head spins. He imagines himself sandwiched between the two, and wonders if he’ll be able to survive tonight. He nods anyway. “Then get up here.”

The blonde sits up quickly, ignoring how dizzy it makes him. George backs up a step and Sapnap whines at the loss, feeling cool air on the stripe of spit on his cock. He looks fucked out already, so overwhelmed by the other two talking about him like he’s not even in the room.

While Dream pulls Sapnap under him, completely on the bed, George moves over to the nightstand and rifles through the drawer, ignoring Dream’s blush as he knows the oldest can see the buttplug next to the lube he has stored in here. Thankfully, George doesn’t say anything, just picks up the lube and hands it to Dream, who nods silently and doesn’t look up.

George watches as Dream coats his fingers, warms them up before running them over Sapnap’s hole. Sapnap is breathing heavily, his eyes telling them he’s a thousand miles away. Dream pushes one finger in, testing how fast he can go. Sapnap nods urgently, begging with his eyes for more.

“He’s so hungry for it, isn’t he?” George muses from above, watching the blonde prepare the man below him slowly. They’re both lost in it, and George takes his time drinking in the surprisingly tender moment. Dream hums in agreement, so George continues, “You should have seen him when I ate him out earlier.” Dream’s two fingers in now, but they pause as he takes a deep breath. “Oh, did he not tell you? Yeah, I had my tongue inside him before I fucked him. He  _ loved _ it.”

“George-  _ Dream. _ ” Sapnap mewls, pressing his hips down to meet the shallow thrusts of Dream’s fingers inside of him. They’re scissoring faster now, and he adds the third and final finger. 

“Your hands are big, Dream.” George says softly, kneeling onto the bed and grabbing the lube from where it’s been forgotten on the sheets. Dream grunts, transfixed by the way Sapnaps mouth is hanging open and there are tears building in his soft brown eyes. “They look good inside of him. You’re doing good, babe, but I think it’s time you got your cock in him. He looks  _ desperate _ for it.”

Dream nods, then turns his head quickly when he feels George hand on one cheek of his ass. He seemingly forgot exactly what he had to do in order to deserve getting his cock inside his friend. George is looking at him, calculating. He nods, and lifts up onto his knees while leaning forward so George has access to his hole. His hands reach under Sapnap’s thighs as he did before, and he presses the head of his cock in just as George slides his first finger in.

“Jesus.” Dream hisses, his first word in a while. Sapnap is panting beneath him, and he slides all the way in. He stills when his hips meet Sapnap’s ass. George pumps his finger in and out of his hole, and his mind is turning into sludge. “It’s so much.”

Sapnap’s walls are twitching and trying to pull his cock in deeper, George is already driving two fingers into his ass at an unforgiving speed. His head is spinning and for a moment he thinks he might pass out.

“You’re doing good, Dream, just one more finger. Then you can fuck him.”

The overstimulation of everything means he can barely hear George, he just stays completely still. He ignores how Sapnap is babbling beneath him to move and fuck him properly. He waits patiently like George wants him too, taking an assault to his senses as three fingers pump in and out of him. Sapnap is so tight. The fingers are long and deep inside of him. His head falls forward and sweat drips into Sapnap’s chest to pool in his sternum.

“Please, George, I can’t.” He starts, but is shushed softly by the oldest.

“Yes you can, honey, you’re doing so well.”

So he takes it. He takes the fingers leaving up open and fluttering, then he takes George’s cock filling him. He’s so full and his brain has turned off, because all he can think is that he’s allowed to move now. There’s white hot pleasure filling every vein in his body. His nerve endings are probably all going to burn off. It’s as if he’s in a sensory deprivation tank, yet feeling everything he’s ever felt at the same time.

George pulls out slowly, and he mirrors it, pulling out of Sapnap. George then thrust in him, hard, and the force of his pushes his cock inside of the man under him, who cries out.

They repeat the pattern of motion: out, out, in, in. Dream had started out counting the thrusts to try and calm down, but it all muddles as they find a pace and the speed picks up.

“I’m not gonna last.” Sapnap whines from beneath him, watching Dream’s scrunched up face and George’s cocky one like he can’t bear to look anywhere else.

“You’re telling me.” Dream grunts again, and George just laughs as he pulls out and pushes in a little sloppier.

All of the build up, the days of being lost deep in his own fantasies is finally coming to a close. He chases his orgasm selfishly, ignoring whatever order George is trying to control, only briefly slowing down to wrap his hand around Sapnap’s cock and tugging in time with his thrusts. Surprisingly, George lets him, and the approval of the other is what pushes him over the edge. He spills into Sapnap, and rides out the high until he feels the youngest cum all over his hand with a shout. George fills him shortly after, breathing right into his ear how good he’d done.

The aftershocks are violent, and he’s eager to pull his spent dick out of the clenching walls of Sapnap’s ass. George pulls out and sits back against the pillow of his bed, pulling Dream against his chest. He curls up and hides his face into George’s splotchy and sweaty neck, breathing in his scent to try and calm down.

Sapnap joins them in a second, rubbing Dream’s arms and speaking softly, “You were amazing, Dream, thank you so much for fucking me so good.”

Tears threaten to spill from Dream’s shiny eyes, but he takes a deep breath and just laughs wetly, “Yeah, dude anytime.”

George chuckles and presses a soft kiss against his damp hair, and he feels like he’s going to fall asleep in the blissful haze of being held like this, like he’s the smallest thing in the world.

“Rest, love, you deserve it.” George says sweetly, rubbing his back while Sapnap presses butterfly kisses against his cheeks. Dream relaxes fully into their hold, and drifts to a deep and peaceful sleep. The other boys hold him like a lifeline, because they can’t imagine doing anything different.


End file.
